


Obedience

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't expecting to write a sequel to this story but here it is! I have to write what comes to me, so! Enjoy~.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write a sequel to this story but here it is! I have to write what comes to me, so! Enjoy~.

You groaned and squirmed around on your horse, letting out a slight yelp as it jolted in annoyance. "Stop moving before you get thrown off." Said Levi, making you frown. "I can't help it! This cape is so uncomfortable against me." You said, frowning more as Levi just rolled his eyes. "You'll just have to deal with it. You agreed to help us, so sit there and shut up." He said, making you whine. "And stay still." You groaned as you rolled your eyes, wanting nothing more than to snatch off the dumb thing. "Don't worry (Name)! I'll try and find a cape that fits you better." Said Hanji, making you smile. "Thank you, at least SOMEONE understands my pain." You said, glaring at Levi. "She's keeping her current cape. You know her wings aren't allowed to be exposed, shitty glasses." He growled, glaring coldly at both of you. Before you could fuss about it anymore, you noticed the gate beginning to rise. "I can take it off once we're out of sight, can't I?" You said, looking at Levi with pleading eyes. You gave a little cheer as he simply nodded, even more excited to get moving. "Remember what you learned, (Name). Do not fuck this up." He said, eyes forward as you all prepared to move. "Yeah yeah I got it. Don't worry about it, I'm gonna do amazing. Just watch." You said, a wide smirk on your face as those before you began to move.

 

You yelped softly as your horse pushed forward, glancing up at the sky once you were past the wall. "So this is what it's like in the daytime. Not bad." You said, frowning as you saw birds flying above you. "Lucky." You muttered, scowling as you watched everyone break off into their own group. "Levi, can I-" "Wait." He said, making you frown. "I can't! My wings hurt!" You whined, pouting at the glare he gave you. "You'll live. Now quit complaining." He said, making you groan. "Was it truly a good idea to bring this with us, sir?" Said Eren, shrinking down a little at the harsh stare you gave him. "My. Name. Is. (Name). Remember it, you little shit." You growled, facing forward once more. After riding for what felt like an eternity, you couldn't have been more grateful when Levi allowed you to remove your cape. You somehow managed to tie it around your horses' neck without stopping, letting out a sigh of relief as your wings fluttered about freely. "Finally~! I thought I'd die!" You said, your tail swaying back and forth. "I don't want to hear another damn complaint out of you, understood?" Said Levi, making you roll your eyes. "I got it I got it. So, just where are these titan things?" You said, looking around at the open land. The titans were supposedly huge, yet all you saw was grass and trees. "Don't worry about that. The less we interact with them, the better chance of survival." Said Levi, making you sigh. Levi had informed you on just how bad the titans could be, eating any human they could get their hands on. Hanji told you about Levi's situation as well, which explained why the other two were here. 

 

You raised an eyebrow as you turned your head, meeting the cold glare of Eren's female friend. "Hmm? You don't trust me. I can see it in your eyes." You said, giggling as she snapped out of her glare and focused on something else. You looked forward once more, your eyes twinkling like stars. "Is that it?!" You said, your tail swaying happily. "Yes but don't you-" "Armin, right? Here, take this!" You said, slowing down your horse as you rode next to the boy, handing him the reins. "A-Alright." He said, making you smile. You'd do anything to try him once. His innocence was killing you inside. "(Name) don't you dare!" Levi growled, glaring back at you. "Sorry but I have to see~!" You squealed, singing the last part as you took to the sky, leaving a shouting Levi and the others behind. You flew at top speed towards the gigantic beast, a wide grin on your face as you heard its footsteps coming closer. You stopped dead in front of its face, your eyes shining like a child's. "Woah~! You're huge! Such a shame you don't have the..much preferred male organ." You said, chuckling softly. You raised an eyebrow as you easily dodged it's giant hand, a small scowl on your face. "I didn't come here to be your daily snack, ya know. I guess I'll find a different titan to observe. One that isn't rude." You said, dodging another attack as you flew around to its back. "The nape, right?" You mumbled to yourself, giving your nails a quick inspection. You let out a small sigh as your tail slashed out, giving two deep, quick slashes into the nape of the beast's neck. Your face contorted into a look of disgust as you inspected the strange substance on your tail. "THIS is titan blood? Disgusting." You said, frowning as the mess evaporated into thin air. "(NAME)!" You looked down to see Levi and the others, swallowing the lump in your throat as your eyes met Levi's. You couldn't be happier that looks couldn't kill. 

 

~~~Back To HQ!~~~ 

 

You gave a long stretch as you walked into the castle, working out your tail after a long day. The results you'd seen was somewhat shocking, but after everything Levi and Hanji told you, you were expecting it. You were surprised though, as Hanji had informed you that this was probably the least amount of losses they'd had, and it was thanks to you. Your main spot was on Squad Levi, but thanks to your flying you weren't limited to one area. So your wanting to explore turned mostly into saving the lives of your new comrades. You made your way to Levi's office, not bothering to knock as you entered the room. You jumped as you turned around from closing the door, only to face Levi as he stood in front of his desk, glaring at you with that same look. You whimpered as he ushered you to come closer with his finger, your tail down as you slowly made your way over. He was extremely scary when he was quiet for some reason. "L-Levi, you aren't still mad are y-" You cut yourself off with a yelp as he suddenly grabbed you by your waist, pulling you closer to him. "Explain." He said coldly, staring into your eyes. "I just wanted to see one close up! It's not like anyone got hurt from it. Besides, I even took time to kill it!" You said, wincing as he squeezed your waist. "I told you not to go. I don't enjoy being disobeyed, (Name)." He said darkly, making you frown. "I didn't fly off anymore afterwards. Gimme a break. Besides I-ah!" You gasped and your body tensed as he gripped your tail tightly, placing your hands on his shoulders as you bit back a moan. "L-Levi, d-don't. Anything but t-that. Y-You know what happens!" You said, letting out a moan as he squeezed harder. "I'm aware. I believe you deserve it, (Name). I think you need a lesson in obedience." You moaned loudly as Levi held onto your tail, pushing you towards the bedroom as he used your tail like a leash. "I'm n-not a d-damn d-dog!" You sputtered out, glaring back at him the best you could manage. "Walk." He growled, making you let out a low growl. You glanced at your tail before walking over to the bed, nearly collapsing as your legs shook. "J-Just what are you gonna d-do?" You asked softly, finally collapsing on the bed as he let your tail go. "I told you already. It's time to teach you obedience. You're a soldier now, you need to learn respect." He said, giving you a look that sent chills down your spine. "Hands behind your back. And I don't want to hear a word from you." He said, making you sigh. You slowly stood yourself up, putting your hands behind your back. You raised an eyebrow as you felt something soft binding your wrists together, turning your head to look. You winced as Levi grabbed you roughly by your hair, turning your head forward. "You don't do shit until I say so." He said coldly, making you whimper. This was gonna be a hell of a night. 

 

You gasped as he suddenly spun you around before pushing you onto the bed, removing his jacket as he stared at you intently. You watched closely as he took off his shirt, realizing his cravat must've been binding you considering it was missing. "If you wanted to fuck you could've just asked." You muttered, glancing over to the side. You frowned as he crawled on top of you, a deep scowl on his face. "I'm very close to just gagging you. You don't speak until I say so." He said, a tone that made you realize it was a demand that was not to be questioned. You simply nodded your head in understanding, not too happy about this situation. You gasped and your body stiffened as he grabbed your tail once more, letting out a moan as he brushed his thumb over the sensitive thing. "I remember first discovering your reactions when I played with this. I wonder what would happen if I tore it off." He said, making you whimper as you quickly shook your head. "If you want to keep this attached, you'll do whatever I say." You quickly nodded your head, your body shivering with pleasure as he teased your tail. You let out a shaky sigh as he finally let go, watching him with half lidded eyes as he stood up once more. Your tail swayed back and forth happily as you watched him unbutton his pants, raising an eyebrow at the deep chuckle he let out. "If you think I'm planning on fucking you, I suggest you get that thought out of your head. If you want me to, then you better impress me." He said, making you pout. "Now, on your knees." He ordered, pointing to the floor. You groaned as you slid off the bed, struggling a bit thanks to your hands being tied. "I do recall you hinting that during your time without me, this," he said, squeezing the tip of your tail, "is what you used to satisfy yourself. Is that right?" He asked, a smirk on his face as you nodded your head. "Then prepare to do it again. You'll be fucking yourself with this tail of yours, and if you don't come the entire time, I can give you something better." He said, making you tremble with anticipation. This was gonna be tough. 

 

Your eyes met his length as he removed his pants, licking your lips as he took a step closer. "Begin." He ordered, watching as your eyes darkened with lust. You slowly slid your tail into your panties, moaning quite loudly as it slid into your damp heat. You struggled to keep yourself up as it slid in and out of you, panting heavily as you suddenly attacked his manhood. You dragged your tongue over his somewhat erect member, taking the tip into your mouth and sucking on it eagerly. You slowly took his entire length into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down as you ran your tongue along his stiff shaft. Your body tensed as you let out a muffled moan, trembling with pleasure as you pushed your tail into your sweet spot. You glanced up at the man, your lust filled gaze meeting his own as you eagerly sucked his dick. Your moans got more frequent as you felt a knot growing in your stomach, not giving up as you felt him twitching in your mouth. You would've screamed if your mouth wasn't full as you came, slightly surprised when Levi forced his entire length down your throat as he came. You pulled away and removed your tail as well, swallowing down the thick liquid as you panted heavily. You let out a small whimper as you looked at your tail, glancing up at a panting Levi. "You came." He breathed, making you frown. You wagged your tail signaling you wanted to speak, letting out a low growl as he chuckled. "Speak." He demanded, making you sigh in relief. "No fair! You came too! It's a tie, damn it." You growled out, glaring up at the man. Levi just stared at you before letting out a sigh. "I'll agree with that. Now, get up." He ordered, making you let out a quiet sigh. You flapped your wings a bit as you lifted yourself up, staggering a bit as your legs shook. You raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer, turning away as he leaned in. You whimpered softly as you kept moving your head away, pouting as he let out a low growl. "Stop fucking moving." He growled, making you scowl. You shook your head, moving as he tried to kiss you once more. You winced as he grabbed your hair harshly, quickly breaking away before your lips touched, merely a centimeter away. You glared at him as he growled at you, a deep scowl on his face. "Explain." He demanded, making you roll your eyes. 

 

"Since when did kissing become such a big thing to you? And I can't kiss you anyway, for personal reasons." You said, raising your tail. You quickly tried to lower it as he grabbed for it, letting out a moan as he caught it. "Look at the mess you made." He said, glancing at the floor before turning his attention to your tail again. Your body stiffened as a loud moan escaped you, struggling to stay standing as he licked your tail clean. You thought you'd collapse as he let go of your tail to remove your underwear, thankful as he held you up. You gasped as he suddenly lifted you up and walked over to the bed, sitting down and sitting you on his lap. "It's time for something better." He said, planting kisses on your neck as he hovered you over his stiff member. You threw your head back and moaned out in ecstasy, relishing the feeling of him inside of you. You quickly used your tail to untie your hands, throwing your arms around his neck as he bounced you up and down. You pushed him onto his back and placed your hands on his chest, a sly smirk on his face as you got a familiar look in your eyes. You rocked back and forth a bit before raising your hips, slamming yourself down once more as you moaned and he grunted in pleasure. You bounced yourself up and down as fast as you could, moaning like mad as your mind went completely blank, lost in pleasure. Levi gripped your hips tightly, giving a rather sharp thrust causing you to scream in pleasure, arching your back as he slammed into your sweet spot. You couldn't remember feeling this good with anyone else, dragging your nails down his chest as he slammed into your sweet spot repeatedly. Hell, after he disappeared before you could only pleasure yourself with your tail, and even that didn't compare. You glanced down at the man through half lidded eyes, your body shaking uncontrollably with pleasure as a knot formed in your stomach. Without a second thought, you leaned down and kissed him, not slowing your pace one bit. You moaned more as he slid his tongue into your mouth, pulling your tongue into a heated battle. You increased your pace as the knot in your stomach wound tighter and you felt Levi twitching inside of you, both of you craving sweet release. You pulled away and arched your back once more, slamming yourself down completely as you came hard, screaming his name loud enough for the entire castle to hear. Levi muttered a few curses as your walls squeezed down on his member, shutting his eyes and letting out a deep groan as he came inside you. 

 

You collapsed on top of him, the two of you trying to catch your breath. "I..thought you didn't enjoy kissing." He said between breaths, running a hand down your back and over your wings. "C-Changed my mind." You said, letting out a sigh of content as he lightly brushed your wings. Once you managed to regain your senses, you slowly lifted your hips, letting out a small moan as you pulled him out of you. You closed your eyes and relaxed on his shoulder, your tail swaying back and forth happily. "Did I do well, Corporal~." You cooed, giggling as he let out that signature "tch". "You did well." He said, making you smile. "Good to know. I enjoyed my little obedience lesson. Maybe I'll start acting out more." You said, frowning as he plucked your forehead. "You better not, you're already a damn handful." He said, making you laugh. You sat yourself up, looking down at him with the cutest pout you could manage. "Well, to make sure I don't get worse, I think I need another lesson." You said, your tail swaying cutely. You yelped as Levi suddenly flipped you onto your back, pinning your arms above your head. "I'm going to break you." He said darkly, making you giggle. "I'm very ready. Teach me well, Corporal~." You cooed, a wide smirk spreading across your face as his eyes darkened with lust. 

 

~~~~Bonus Ending~~~~ 

 

"So that's why you didn't like kissing." Said Levi, staring at your neck. "That's right~! But I realized that only Levi could satisfy me, so I made the sacrifice." You said, giggling as your tail swayed back and forth happily. Levi couldn't take his eyes off the new collar around your neck, which surprisingly had his name written in cursive on one side. "So you bound yourself to me, and now you can't fuck anyone else but me." He said, finally looking up at you. "That's correct. Not like I could fuck anyone else before, anyway. So it's not much of a change. Only now.." You said, making your way over to him before sitting on his lap. "I'll be much more obedient." You said, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled him in for a kiss. You couldn't help but moan as he ran his hands up and down your sides, the kiss becoming more heated. 'I'm gonna enjoy this.' You thought to yourself, moaning as Levi slid his tongue into your mouth, lifted you up and placed you on his desk, sliding off your panties. 

 

Lé End~.


End file.
